


Misunderstandings

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Adorable Boyfriends and Dirty Haikus [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Iwaizumi hides the fact that he's dating three men from his friends and things backfire.





	Misunderstandings

Iwaizumi had thought everything had been going well.  Everyone had been getting along at the yakiniku.  They had gotten over being high school rivals and there had been no awkward silences.  It had been going so well that they all decided to go to a bar around the corner.  They all had a few drinks, nothing too crazy.

 

Then things had suddenly shifted.

 

If it had just been Oikawa acting off Iwaizumi could have ignored it.  Oikawa was easily offended and it didn’t take much for his mood to swing.  Iwaizumi would talk or kick Oikawa out of his mood in private and everything would be fine.

 

Except Matsukawa and Hanamaki were acting off as well.  Nothing usually affected those two negatively but they were giving Sawamura an icy reaction when before they had seemed to really like Sawamura.

 

This had been a huge step in their relationship.  Iwaizumi’s boyfriend meeting his friends.  Iwaizumi hadn’t been too worried about Sawamura, he had a tendency to befriend anyone, even old rivals.  Hell, Sawamura had befriended Kuroo and they had been “fated rivals” as Kuroo so dramatically liked to put it.

 

Iwaizumi had come out to his friends after they graduated high school.  They had been surprised but supportive so Iwaizumi wasn’t even worried about introducing his significant other, who was a man, to his friends either.

 

What had Iwaizumi’s stomach twisted in knots all evening was the fact that he had three boyfriends, though he had only introduced his friends to one of them.

 

Iwaizumi was in no way, shape, or form ashamed of his relationship with the three other men.  But they were all aware of how unconventional their relationship was.  They knew how good they fit into each other's lives but they recognized that the outside world might not view it in the same way.

 

So they had agreed that if anyone asked, Iwaizumi was dating Sawamura and Kuroo was dating Bokuto.

 

The night would have probably been easier if Iwaizumi had just brought Sawamura.  Iwaizumi’s old Seijoh teammates were scarily observant when they choose to be but-

 

_“I’m so pumped to meet them!”  Bokuto exclaimed excitedly, almost elbowing Sawamura, who he had been leaning against when Iwaizumi had made his announcement.  His old friends were coming to stay with him for the weekend._

 

_Kuroo, who had his thesis work spread across the coffee table, gave Iwaizumi a sympathetic look._

 

_“I think this just calls for Daichi, Kou.”  Kuroo said, reaching behind him to pat Bokuto’s knee._

 

_“Oh, right.”  Bokuto slumped against Sawamura, who wrapped an arm around him and kissed his temple.  Usually a little cuddling from anyone could lift Bokuto’s spirits, but he just curled himself further into Sawamura’s embrace.  Bokuto tried to give Iwaizumi a smile but it was a sad shadow of his usual radiance._

 

_None of them had the ability to disappoint Bokuto.  Iwaizumi was a sucker for those heavily lidded eyes, as they all were.  It was a good thing Bokuto had no idea the hold he had over his boyfriends or all of them would be playing 14 hours of volleyball everyday and eating nothing but grilled meat for every meal._

 

_Iwaizumi held out for as long as he could, which was about a whole five seconds when met with Bokuto’s sad disappointment._

 

_“You and Tetsurou should come too.”  Iwaizumi said, causing Bokuto to cheer.  He jumped up and hugged Iwaizumi tightly as Sawamura and Kuroo laughed at their sad, weak-willed boyfriend._

 

Iwaizumi thought everything had been going well until Oikawa asked if they could leave the bar suddenly.  The walk back to their off-campus apartment was a quiet one.  Bokuto, who the former Seijoh members had seemed to love, had tried to make conversation but the cold attitude they had for Sawamura seemed to spread to Bokuto also.

 

Bokuto huddled close to Kuroo, who gave Iwaizumi a look that was torn between concern and anger.  Iwaizumi could only shrug his shoulders because he had no idea why his friends were acting so odd.  He knew it was best to get them back to the flat so he would question them in private, before they said something truly icy to either Bokuto or Sawamura that would cause Kuroo’s protective instincts to come into play.  He was doing a good job holding himself back, but Kuroo turned out to be the most protective out of the four of them.  It took a lot for those feelings to kick in but once they did, hell was unleashed upon anyone who attacked any single one of his boyfriends.

 

In high school Iwaizumi could read his friends every mood, he knew them as well as they knew him.  But it had been years since they graduated and months had passed since he had seen any of them face-to-face.

 

Iwaizumi worried they had changed their minds about being okay with his sexuality.  They had known for years but this was the first time any of them had seen him with another man.  It was not as if Iwaizumi had sat in Sawamura’s lap and made out with him, neither of them were much for PDA, but there had been some light touches and they had sat close together.

 

The thought made Iwaizumi’s stomach twist painfully.  He couldn’t change who he was and more importantly, he wouldn’t change or pretend he was something he wasn’t.  He also did not want to lose his friends.

 

“I’m going to crash at Kuroo and Bo’s place.”  Sawamura said, earning a small thankful smile from Iwaizumi in return.  He needed time to figure out what had happened and if his friends were homophobic then Iwaizumi did not want any of the others to be exposed to that.

 

Kuroo and Bokuto had the flat across the hall from Sawamura and Iwaizumi’s place.  They were all in and out of the apartments all the time, so much so that Iwaizumi usually didn’t refer to one apartment as his or the other one as someone else’s.

 

Bokuto gave them a hesitant smile before hurrying off into his apartment.  Sawamura went in for a hug but Oikawa yanked the back of Iwaizumi’s hood, half choking him.

 

“Oi, Shittykawa what the-”  Iwaizumi growled out, trying to get his hood out of Oikawa’s grasp but it was at an awkward angle he couldn’t quite reach.

 

“Okay!  Bye-bye Sawamura, you get him to yourself all the time, it’s our turn now.”  Oikawa said in his fake cheerful voice he usually reserved for Ushijima.

 

Sawamura looked surprised as Kuroo’s eyes narrowed fractionally.  Iwaizumi turned and gave a hard shove to get Oikawa into the other apartment before Kuroo had a chance to react.  Kuroo enjoyed riling people up in a similar way to Oikawa, but both of them could turn mean if they choose to be and Iwaizumi did not want to be in the middle of that.

 

Iwaizumi closed the door gently on his boyfriends concerned faces while he tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat.

 

Iwaizumi kicked off his shoes and turned to face his friends.  His stomach twisted painfully as he looked at them but he refused to give them an inch as he placed his hands on his hips.  Hanamaki was the only one who had taken a seat on the couch, Matsukawa was leaning against the wall nearest to Iwaizumi, and Oikawa was pacing the short length of the living room.  None of them would look at him.

 

“Do you want to tell me what the fuck is wrong with all of you or should  just start guessing?’  Iwaizumi snapped, voice gruff with emotion.

 

“How well do you know them?”  Oikawa asked, motioning to the door and the people beyond it.

 

Iwaizumi had met up with them on the first day of volleyball tryouts.  Sawamura had introduced him to Kuroo and Bokuto. That had been three years ago.  Months later he had been forced out of his own dorm room by his incredibly insane dorm mate and had crashed with Sawamura.  Three years of grueling practices, all nighters spend studying, Friday night dorm parties followed by Saturday morning cartoons and shared breakfasts.  Over a year of dating Sawamura, hesitant first kisses and disastrous dates that led to a sense of comfort and safety Iwaizumi did not know could exist in a relationship.  Almost a year of falling into a relationship with Bokuto and Kuroo.  Grunts and groans and elbows in uncomfortable places as they tried to fit four fully grown, athletically fit men in one twin bed.

 

A year of mapping out every scar and muscle on each of their bodies.  Months spent making sure Bokuto was comfortable because he was asexual and for a long time he believed there was something missing from him.  Months letting Bokuto know it was okay to touch them as he wanted even if it didn’t lead to anything.  Time spent smoothing over Kuroo’s insecurities that he somehow wasn’t good enough, making sure he understood he deserved the world and then some.  Years of making sure Sawamura took care of himself because he was constantly busy taking care of those around him that he missed meals or didn’t get enough sleep.

 

How well did Iwaizumi know them?

 

Iwaizumi knew that Sawamura was the most cuddly when he first woke up and that he embarrassed surprisingly easy but he was clever and sharp tongued and got into far too many fights when people bad mouthed those he loved.  Iwaizumi knew that Kuroo had horrible circulation and the fastest way to get him to sleep was to cocoon him in as many blankets as possible and to let soft rock music play in the background.  Iwaizumi knew that Bokuto was a morning, noon, and night person, that he could and would continue to go until he literally crashed and that he found it difficult to focus on anything that wasn’t physical activity but he had spent hours with his mom learning to make each of their favorite meals so he could make it for them if they had a bad day.

 

“What’s this about?”  Iwaizumi asked.

 

“I saw Bokuto kiss Sawamura.”  Hanamaki spoke up, cutting off whatever Oikawa had been about to say.  He looked pale and he wasn’t quite able to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes.

 

“Oh.”  Iwaizumi sat hard on the step that led to the entrance way.

 

Iwaizumi had felt like something was eating him from the inside at the thought of his friends being homophobic.  The relief he felt left him feeling a bit light headed.

 

“Do you want us to beat them up?”  Matsukawa asked, kneeling next to Iwaizumi and looking unnaturally serious for once.

 

“Pretty sure Bokuto could murder us but I think I could take on Sawamura.”  Hanamaki offered, moving to sit by Matsukawa.  Oikawa hovered behind them, fingers twisted anxiously together but face set in a way that usually terrified his opponents.

 

“I’m sorry Iwa.”  Oikawa said softly.  Relief was suddenly overtaken by gut twisting guilt because he had thought so little of his friends.

 

“First of all, you’ve got this all wrong.”  Iwaizumi felt like he could breathe easier for the first time that night.  “Second, Daichi could take both of you himself.  He has been taking judo classes since he was six.”  He had also been in a couple of fights that he was quite ashamed of so Iwaizumi kept that to himself.  Hanamaki had been in one fight when he was 13 but it had been on accident and his nose had been broken because of it.

 

Iwaizumi hadn’t thought of telling his friends about his relationship with the other two men.  But this whole situation made him realize it was him with the hang ups, not them.  It might take a little bit of explaining but he was sure they’d accept it, accept him.

 

“You’re handling this surprisingly well.”  Matsukawa stated, raising a fuzzy eyebrow in question.

 

“You already knew, didn’t you?”  Oikawa asked, voice starting as a low whisper and gradually gaining volume.  “You don’t have to live like this Iwa!  We will help you, he can go live with his stupid lover, we’ll move all his stuff out tonight!”  Iwaizumi laughs in surprise, grabbing hold of Oikawa and Hanamaki’s shirts before they can start rifling through everything.  Perhaps he should let them.  Along with Sawamura and Iwaizumi’s things, Bokuto and Kuroo’s items are strewn in.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Iwaizumi stood up.  “This is my fault, come on.”  He motions for them to follow him as he opens the door and goes across the hall to open the other door.  His friends follow him, questions on their lips but he ignores them as he walks into an exact replica of the other apartment.

 

There’s a long brown L-shaped couch that dominates the majority of the living room.  It’s plush and quite deep, far more than any of them could afford on their part time salary but Bokuto’s parents had been redoing their house last year and gifted them the old couch.  If they had a movie night in, which they had often, they set up in this apartment because they could all fit on the couch together.

 

Currently Sawamura and Bokuto were laying on the couch.  Bokuto was practically on top of Sawamura, not that the shorter man seemed to mind with one hand curled into Bokuto’s wildly colored hair and the other up the back of Bokuto’s hoodie.  Both of them were out cold and Iwaizumi regretted having to wake them.  He could feel his friends outrage and confusion behind him at the sight of the two men laying together.  Iwaizumi can also hear the shower down the hall, where Kuroo must be.

 

Iwaizumi crouches next to the couch and reaches out to gently rub Bokuto’s back.  Bokuto’s eyes pop open almost instantly, he’s always been a light sleeper and quick to rise.

 

“Hey, hey, hey.”  Bokuto’s voice is already rough with sleep as he gives Iwaizumi a pleased smile that even after nearly a year of dating and over 3 years of knowing the other man, still makes Iwaizumi’s heart pound a little harder.

 

“Sorry Koutarou, do you think you can wake Daichi up?”  Iwaizumi asked, keeping his voice soft.  Sawamura wasn’t exactly a lightweight but when he drinks, the second he stops moving he’s out like a light.  None of them had much to drink that night but they did have a couple beers.

 

“You alright?”  Bokuto asked, sparse brows furrowing slightly as he reached out to gently cup Iwaizumi’s face.  Iwaizumi can feel his friends eyes on him, on them and knows they are smart enough to reach their own conclusion.  Perhaps he should have told his friends instead of showing them like he was, but Iwaizumi had never been particularly good with words.  When he told them he was gay his exact words had been _Listen, I’m gay.  Do you have a fucking problem with that?_  He had no idea why he had been so aggressive about it but after a small, quiet moment of confusion his friends had ended up laughing.  Iwaizumi had felt the tension leave him as he laughed too.

 

“Yeah.”  Iwaizumi stood, leaving Bokuto to wake Sawamura up as he glanced at his friends.  There was a smirk playing at the edge of Hanamaki’s mouth, Matsukawa looked as expressionless as always but his pale face betrayed his embarrassment as he slowly turned more red, but Oikawa’s own face was pinched.

 

Iwaizumi strode down the hallway, knocking lightly on the bathroom door before walking in.  Kuroo was pushing the shower curtain aside as Iwaizumi came in.

 

“Sorry, can you come out here?”  Iwaizumi asked, motioning behind him.  He felt bad for interrupting Kuroo’s shower.  He knew the other man had been cold and the only way to really warm him up was a hot shower at night before crawling into bed with his space heater-esque boyfriends.  Concern softened Kuroo’s angular features as water dripped down his face and chest.  Iwaizumi tried not to get too distracted.

 

“I’ll be right out.”  Kuroo promised.  Iwaizumi thought to leave it at that but the worry in Kuroo’s eyes made him take a step forward and kiss the taller man.  Well the worry and the fact that Kuroo was dripping wet and completely naked in front of him had Iwaizumi kissing him.  Kuroo let out a surprised but pleased noise as he leaned into the kiss.

 

“Thank you.”  Iwaizumi said as he stepped back.  Kuroo nodded, his mouth curling into a pleased smile.  One corner of his lips curling slightly higher, giving him the appearance of a smirk but Iwaizumi knew it for a happy look.

 

Iwaizumi strode back out to the living room where Sawamura was now seated next to   
Bokuto.  Hanamaki and Matsukawa had taken a seat also but Oikawa was still standing.

 

“Tetsurou should be right out.”  Iwaizumi said, dropping family names altogether.  He took a seat next to Sawamura purposely, before giving Oikawa a look.  “I’m sorry, you know I’m shit at explaining things.  Tetsurou’s the best at it and I don’t want to get it wrong.”  Oikawa tilted his head, looking Iwaizumi over silently before taking a seat next to him.

 

“I think we all get what is going on but I guess we’ll wait for the explanation since we already jumped to the wrong conclusion once today.”  Oikawa said, though his tone was still a little snippy.  Iwaizumi knew it came from a place of hurt and not to be mean, so he let it slide.

 

“They saw you two kissing tonight.”  Iwaizumi said, looking over at Sawamura and Bokuto once he heard Kuroo walk into the living room.  Bokuto’s eyes went wide and then he looked horribly guilty.

 

“I’m sorry!”  Bokuto’s hands grabbed at the front of his hoodie nervously, glancing around the room before looking at Iwaizumi.  “I’m so sorry, I messed up after you trusted me to come tonight.”  Bokuto looked absolutely heartbroken.

 

“It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have asked you to lie in the first place.”  Iwaizumi assured him.  He should have trusted his friends with the truth.  “Tetsurou?”  Kuroo sat heavily beside Bokuto, reaching over to rub at Bokuto’s wide shoulders to comfort him.

 

“Right.”  Kuroo cleared his throat.  “We’re in a polyamorous relationship and no, it has very little to do with sex.  We’re committed to each other.”  Kuroo went onto explain more complexities of their relationship.  He had a better grasp on when things happened and how they went about happening.  Iwaizumi could never really say when they stopped being in a separate relationship and all came together, but Kuroo knew.  Hanamaki was the one with the most questions, mostly ridiculous things to ease the tension but a couple real ones thrown in.

 

“Mattsun?”  Iwaizumi asked worriedly.

 

“Don’t worry about him, he’s just innocent.”  Hanamaki cackled as he slapped Matsukawa on the back.  Matsukawa had just started dating his first girlfriend a couple weeks prior.  “They just started holding hands and he can’t do it without turning completely red.”  Hanamaki teased, prodding Matsukawa’s pink cheek.  Matsukawa took the teasing with his normal deadpan expression, though the blush ruined the usual effect of it.

 

They ended up talking together into the night.  Sawamura made tea while Kuroo hunted down all the snacks they had in both of the flats.

 

By the end of the weekend Iwaizumi felt a huge sense of relief.  He hadn’t even realized he had been stressing about his friends knowing this but it felt as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

 

“Hajime.”  Oikawa looked serious.  Iwaizumi had walked them all to the train station.  Matsukawa and Hanamaki had already bordered their trains, one to his campus in Kyoto and the other back to Miyagi.  Oikawa’s own university was situated in Tokyo also, though their schedules didn’t allow them to see each other often.

 

“Tooru?”  Iwaizumi asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“You’re happy right?  I know what Kuroo said, that it’s all consensual but I need to hear from you that this is what you want and not just something you’re doing to make them happy.”  Oikawa leaned closer, face stern.  Mostly Oikawa pretended that he took nothing serious, when in reality there wasn’t much he didn’t take serious.  He must be truly concern to drop that shitty attitude of his and it made Iwaizumi’s throat constrict, though he refused to cry.

 

“I’m happy.”  Iwaizumi ducked his head and rubbed his face as Oikawa studied him.  “Really Tooru, I’m completely in this with them.”  Iwaizumi looked up at him and smiled, hoped his friend saw the truth of it.  Oikawa looked over his face before breaking out into a real, warm smile.  Oikawa didn’t let it happen often, it wasn’t his model-esque fake smile.  It was all teeth and gums, closed eyes and cheeks made to look round and chubby.

 

“You love them.”  Oikawa said with certainty, making Iwaizumi stutter in embarrassment.  Oikawa laughed as he dodged away from Iwaizumi’s soft punches.  “You love them!”  Oikawa sing songed loudly, gathering too much attention.  Iwaizumi chased him down the train station, fuming.

 

“Shut up Idiotkawa!  The last time I tell you shit!”  Iwaizumi swore but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face for long.

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this and more importantly, why isn't there a IwaDaiKuroBo tag??


End file.
